An Unlikely Valentine version 2
by Kala Jessta
Summary: Since Yuki and Tohru had been dating secretivly, two Sohmas have been rather jealous. But when jealously becomes revenge, would revenge become something more? Yaoi. Haru x Kyou fic. Postponed. Gomen.
1. Kyou's Ingenious Plan

Author's Note:

Warning: Yaoi is involved. Do not read if you don't like. Rated R for hardcore yaoi, adult situations, and other simular warnings. Do not read if you are underage.

Main pairing: Hatsuharu x Kyou, Yuki x Tohru. Others are possible.

Disclaimer: All original characters and story ideas belong to the one and only Natsuki Takaya. Without her, we wouldn't have our favorite bishounen nor such a wonderful soap opera that Fruits Basket had turn into.

Originally I had this fic up on , but apparently it had too much "explicted content" for their liking. Though, I do not think it was that graphic myself, or others for that fact. I also had 22 reviews and a ton of people seemed to enjoy it. Please review again. It will help so much. And my heart was broken when I nearly thought I lost this story. I have up to chapter 4 on my computer, that I will try to post this week. I'll hopefully get around to writing chapter 5 soon. The semester finally is ending, yet I'm stuck doing 40 hour shifts at McDonald's during Winter Break. Curses! Anyways, here's the fic once again. Enjoy! Please review! It helps inspires the author!!

Chapter 1

It was spring. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the snow had finally melted. Birds whistled a sweet melody high in the tree tops. Flowers began to blossom into a wonderful array of colors. It was also the start of a new semester. The students at Kaibara High School were rather excited. It was the week of the Valentine's Day dance and the third year students were in charge of setting up the dance decorations and getting it ready for Friday night.

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Tamaguchi told his students. "Mr. Sohma and Ms. Higashi will be in here any minute to explain about the Valentine's Day Dance rules and procedures."

Sitting in the back of the classroom, was the carrot-top, Kyou Sohma. His eyes light up, looking towards the teacher with a death glare. "VALENTINE'S DAY!?" he yelled out. "I completely forgot!" He tried to run for the window, panicking.

Just before Kyou could escape from the third floor window, his silver-haired cousin walked into the room. He narrowed his violet eyes over to Kyou, forming a fist at his side. "Kyou, sit down," he barked at him, knowing he would react like this. He quickly glanced over at Tohru Honda, a girl that has been living with the Sohmas' for nearly two years now.

Tohru stood up, walking over next to Kyou. "Kyou, it will be alright," she said softly, worried about him.

Kyou twitched in reply, cat ears appearing. He glared over at Tohru, then up at Yuki. "Damn rat…" he hissed, before sitting back down in his chair. He had always hated this day, especially with knowing that Kagura would want to go on a date with him again. He could not stand that girl, or any, besides Tohru. But there was one problem- that rat.

Ever since Kyou was little, he could always remember how 'special' Yuki was. Everyone in his family knew the rat was special and rather talented, unlike the cat. Being accepted into the zodiac was an important thing to Kyou, knowing he had to defeat Yuki somehow and someway to be able to be accepted into the zodiac and the Sohma family. Even his own mother never accepted him, but there was only one who did and that was Tohru.

Tohru was very special to Kyou. With being cursed as the cat, Kyou had 'another' side to him and that side was not well-liked. Not even by Kyou's own mother. She hid that side as long as she could, but eventually she died from all the stress and trouble she had to go through. Kyou was never liked by many in the Sohma family. For Tohru though, she had accepted Kyou's 'other' side and even Kyou his self for being who he was and that is all what Kyou had ever asked for in his life; was to have someone like her.

Before Kyou knew it, it has been several months now since Yuki had asked Tohru out. Ever since he could remember, Yuki was always getting what he wanted. He was always stronger or smarter, or even beating Kyou at everything. He hated this, frowning in reply. He hated the fact the one he loved was going out with that… that… rat!

Mr. Tamaguchi looked over at Yuki, smiling softly. "Ah, the class is yours Mr. Sohma," he said, before leaving the room.

Yuki smiled softly, before stepping up in front of the room. "As you all know it is the third year students' responsibility to set up and decorate for the Valentine's Day dance," he began.

Kyou rolled his eyes, looking out the window. He rested his elbow upon the desk, frowning in reply. "Stupid dance…" he muttered under his breath.

"This dance also helps raise money for our class and as well as for our field trip at the end of the year to the beach," the silver-haired boy continued. "Now everyone will be given chores and food items to bring, and everyone is expected to come."

Sakura Higashi smiled softly, looking over at Yuki, then out to the class. "Don't forget, the tickets are sold in pairs. So everyone must bring a date," she reminded them.

Yuki glanced over at her, smiling softly. "Ah, thank you… I almost forgot. Plus, if you don't have a date… then you'll be on the clean-up crew," he said.

Most of the boys groaned out loud from the last part.

Kyou looked over at Yuki, forming a fist. "I'm not going to any stupid dance," he hissed, pounding the desk rather loudly.

Yuki narrowed his eyes over at his cousin, rather piercing. "Does anyone have a question?" he asked, looking back over the class.

Several boys and girls raised their hands. Sakura pointed to a girl that sat in the center of the room. "Yes, what is it, Yuri?"

The girl blushed deeply in her cheeks. Her head lowered, raven bangs falling over her eyes. "I have a question for Mr. Sohma…" she said softly. She was fumbling with her hands in her lap, rather nervous. Her breathing was heavier then normal.

Yuki raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at Sakura, before turning to her. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

The students looked at the girl, waiting to see what her question was.

Yuri lowered her head even more, slouching in her chair. "Will you go to the dance with me, Mr. Sohma?" she asked, rather nervously.

A gasp filled the room, with Yuki's cheeks turning a cherry red. Kyou's eyes narrowed at his cousin again, forming a fist. Cat ears formed on his head, being rather annoyed.

Other girls quickly raised their hands, desperately wanting to go out with Yuki. "Or go out with me?" another girl asked, before random female chatter echoed the room.

Yuki looked up at her, face dark in color now. "Sorry, I already have a date," he said, looking over the students towards Tohru. He smiled softly, lowering his head.

Sakura blushed softly, not believing such a question was asked. "Well, any other questions that has issues with the dance?" she questioned, looking over at the students.

Kyou slammed his fist into the desk once again, before tossing it to the side. His face was beat red from how angry he was. He stood up, storming into the front of the room. He grabbed Yuki by his collar of the school uniform, lifting him up in the air several inches. "I am not going to any stupid dance if you two are going to be there!" he hissed, before throwing Yuki back.

Yuki stumbled to the floor, his eyes widen, and his face grew pale. He looked at Kyou with fear in his eyes. He watched his cousin leave the room, sitting on the floor. Several students rushed to Yuki's aid, worried about him.

Yuki knew the cat would get into trouble for this, but he did not understand what was going on inside that carrot-top head of his.

Kyou stormed down the hallway, rather in a hurry. He did not care if he was going to get into trouble for leaving class or his incident with Yuki. He ran up the stairs to the roof. It was his safe haven, the roof at least. No one bugged him or even bothered him when he was up here. He moved over to the tallest area where he could climb, lying down. He placed his arms underneath his head, looking up into the sky. "Why do I have to be the damn cat? Can't I have at least a little happiness in my life?" he asked his self, before slowly closing his eyes. "I just want to disappear…" he said, before falling into a light nap.

Tohru moved over to Yuki, making sure he was alright. "Yuki, are you ok?" she asked, rather concerned.

Yuki nodded in reply, looking at her. "Yes, I am… what is his problem?"

Tohru lowered her head, blushing softly in her cheeks. "Do you think that Kyou is jealous of us?" she asked, following him out into the hallway.

Yuki stopped slightly, turning around. He looked up into her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Of us? What makes you think that?" he asked, confused slightly.

Tohru lowered her head, slowly looking out of the window. "You haven't noticed?" she asked him. She reached up, placing her hand on the window, looking out into the courtyard.

Yuki looked towards her, before lowering his head. "But why would he be jealous, of us?" he asked, still not seeing it.

Tohru turned around, smiling weakly. "Because I accepted him, Yuki… I think he likes me, in that way…" she said softly, chuckling nervously.

Yuki's eyes widen, looking up at Tohru. He lowered his head, looking away. "You don't like him like that… do you?" he asked, a bit nervous of where this conversation was going.

Tohru quickly glanced over at Yuki, face blushing deeply in her cheeks. "Yuki, how could you even think that? I love you and only you… Kyou is just a good friend, though I wish we could help him, somehow," she said, lowering her head.

Yuki looked up at her, blushing in his cheeks. "I love you too, Tohru," he said softly, reaching over, gripping her hand. "Though… what could we do to help Kyou? I mean, he can't stand Kagura; let alone any other girls."

Tohru nodded in reply, sighing heavily "I don't know… but we'll find him a date before the dance. I know there's plenty of girls that would love to go out with him," she smiled weakly. "Though, the curse is a problem."

Yuki chuckled softly, gripping her hand slightly. "Yes, I know… but look at us, we're doing fine," he said.

Tohru looked up at him, blushing in her cheeks. "I guess you're right," she replied.

"Come on, let's go find that stupid cat and see what his problem is anyways," he said, leading her down the hallway.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully, walking along the side of her boyfriend.

Among the second year students, there was another Sohma that was not happy about the dance either. The white and black haired Hatsuharu Sohma dragged his feet down the hallway. He had excused his self to go to the bathroom after hearing the news about the dance. It was the first big dance the students new students got to go to. He was looking forward to this dance his whole life, to ask his one love to be his date, but now it was too late.

Since Haru could remember, he had always been in love his cousin Yuki. Yuki had changed his life since that day he had met him at the main house. Ever since Haru had bottled up his anger and emotions inside of him, he was uncontrollable as a child. Even his own parents could not control the troubled youngster and they tried everything to help him, even martial arts. Though since the day he met Yuki, he had never met someone like him.

He had always hated the rat for what he did to the ox in the old zodiac story. Everyone use to tease Haru about being stupid or dumb for letting the rat to ride on his back without knowing it to the party. Haru could not help what his ancestors did and he hated it. But Yuki was different than what he had expected. He was beautiful, sweet and caring. He even helped Haru released some of his anger and soon he became controllable, or at least his 'black' side was. Ever since that day, Haru had fallen in love with his cousin. Even if he never had luck with relationships in the past, he was determined to have Yuki as his.

But now, Haru was out of luck. He even knew about the secret of Yuki and Tohru's relationship, not believing that Yuki would ever go out with her. She had seemed sweet and kind when he first met her, but now, she crossed the line. He formed a tight fist in his right hand, before reaching over, slamming his hand into a set of lockers nearby. The lockers fell over, making a loud crash sound.

Haru twitched slightly, before running down the hall quickly, not wanting to get into any trouble. He looked around, not knowing where to go, besides seeing the stairway. He looked up, before running through the door and up the stairs. He ran up towards the roof, tears threatening to fall. Why did Yuki hate him so much to go out with her?

Kyou's cat ears formed, twitching slightly as he heard footsteps nearing. He frowned slightly, before opening his eyes, seeing his younger cousin. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, glaring up at him.

Hatsuharu panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He froze slightly, hearing Kyou's voice. "Stupid cat, I should ask you the same…" he muttered.

Kyou rolled his eyes, before closing them. He lied back down, frowning in reply. "Like it matters to you… besides, I was just taking a nap… and you ruined it," he answered.

Haru rolled his eyes, forming a fist, not needing this right now. "I don't fucking care," an angry tone grew in his voice.

Kyou twitched again, trying to get back to sleep. "What the hell is your problem?"

Haru looked up at Kyou, wondering why he would even care. He almost hesitantly answered, "Why does everyone have to go to the damn dance with a date?" he asked under his breath.

Kyou heard him, before frowning in reply. He sat up, looking away. "Like I would know? I don't like it either… it pisses me off," he said.

The white and blacked haired boy moved over to the other, sitting down next to him. "I guess we're both losers for not being able to get dates," he mumbled.

Kyou raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "You wanted to go with Yuki, I bet, didn't you?" he smirked softly.

Haru's eyes widen, face turned bright red. He lowered his head, nodding in reply. "Yes…" he muttered softly. "But I can't, not now."

Kyou rolled his eyes, looking away. "Because of them going out?" he asked.

Haru nodded in reply.

The orange-haired boy formed a tight fist in his left hand, hating it as well. "They don't deserve each other! I mean, he always gets what he wants! Why her? Why!?" he hissed. His face began to turn red in color, getting rather angry.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow, not believing someone else felt the same way as he did about the strange relationship between the two. "Kyou?" he questioned slightly. "You like Tohru… don't you?"

Kyou's face turned bright red, before looking over at Haru. He looked away quickly, breathing slightly unusual. "What makes you say that?" he said, trying to hide it.

Haru laughed softly, shaking his head. "It looks like we're both stuck… our crushes are going out with each other and not us," he said.

The orange-haired boy sat down again, knowing he was right. "For once we actually agree on something," he muttered in reply. "I just wish… we could get those two back for doing this to us. I bet they don't even know what we're going through."

Haru nodded in reply, leaning back, his arms supporting him. "All my life I had loved him, and now… this? It's rather irritating."

"And annoying…" Kyou said, looking over at him. He then smirked softly, getting a brilliant idea that may just work. "Wait a minute," he said, grinning sheepishly now.

Haru raised an eyebrow, metallic eyes narrowing towards him. "Kyou, what are you thinking?" he asked, kind of scared to know.

Kyou laughed rather evilly, before standing up, moving in front of Haru. He reached down, loving his brilliant idea. "Oh this will work!" he laughed. He looked down at Haru, smirking in reply. "I know a way to make them jealous."

Haru gulped in the back of his throat, looking up at Kyou. "Kyou… what are you planning?" he stuttered, not wanting to know now.

Kyou smirked in reply, placing his hands on his hips. "We'll go to the dance together!" he blurted out.

The white and blacked haired boy raised an eyebrow, face had grown pale. "WHAT?" he said, rather loudly, shocked and confused?

Kyou chuckled still, smirking in reply. "Of course! It works! See, this way Yuki and Tohru would think that we are dating and it will only get them jealous of themselves for never asking us out!"

Haru raised an eyebrow, before realizing what Kyou said may actually work. "You know Kyou, that might just work," he said, smirking softly in reply.

Kyou laughed even more, loving the way his brain thought. "Oh of course! I love the way my mind works."

Haru smirked softly, looking up at him, before shaking his head. "Well I mean it's only for a dance right?" he asked, not knowing what he just got his self into.

Kyou blinked slightly, before moving to sit down next to him. "For only the dance? Hell no!" he mumbled. "I mean, they really got to think that we're going out as a real couple, Haru…" he told the boy.

Haru sweated in reply, lowering his head. 'Oh great, what did I get my self into?' he asked his self, slowly narrowing his eyes towards Kyou. "So what do we have to do then?"

Kyou smirked softly, not liking the things that they had to do, but he knew he this would have to work. "Well when they're around, we'll have to hold hands, do homework together, eat lunch together, and if we have to… even kiss… each other," he stuttered the last part of the sentence, scared to even think he might have to do that with the ox.

Haru blushed softly in his cheeks, lowering his head. "Do you even know how to do any of that, Kyou?" he asked, knowing the other never had been on a date before.

Kyou's cat ears popped out, twitching slightly. "Of course!" he said, lying about it. "Well… eh…" he muttered, before his eyes widen. He looked up, and there stood Yuki and Tohru.

Yuki rolled his eyes, seeing the two together, skipping class.

Tohru's eyes sparkled softly, smiling softly that Kyou was alright. "There you are Kyou…"

Kyou twitched once again, before his face turned bright red. He looked over at Haru, before moving over, locking his lips with him. He closed his eyes, hoping this worked.

Yuki and Tohru's eyes both widen, not knowing what they saw was true. A gasp escaped Yuki's lips, before looking over at Tohru, not believing it at all.

Haru's cheeks turned bright red, as his eyes slowly had came to a close. He slowly began to return the kiss. The truth was Haru didn't mind it actually. He could get use to this, but can Kyou like this?

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 will be posted later this week. Until then, Ja ne!


	2. Cat vs Mouse

Author's Note:

Warning: Yaoi is involved. Please do not read if you are underage.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or story ideas that originally came from Fruits Basket or from its creator: Natsuki Takaya. Thanks to her that she gave us all these wonderful characters and how soap opera-ish Fruits Basket had become.

Main pairing: Hatsuharu x Kyou.

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

After Kyou had begun the kiss, it took Haru some time to realize what was happening. His cheeks had grown dark red, before his eyes had closed. He slowly kissed Kyou back, enjoying this actually.

Yuki's eyes widen, face had grown pale. He lowered his head, looking away, rather disgusted. He formed a fist at his side, biting the bottom of his lip. He didn't know what to think never thinking those two of all would end up together.

Tohru blinked, standing there clueless. "Aw, how cute!" she said softly. "I never knew Kyou and Haru are dating."

Yuki looked over at Tohru, not believing what she had just said. "Dating? No… it's not possible…" he stuttered. He began to breathe heavily, getting rather upset.

Tohru raised an eyebrow, looking at him. She reached over, gripping his hand slowly, seeing that he was getting upset. "Yuki…" she whimpered, not knowing what was wrong.

Kyou had opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss. He looked into Haru's eyes, as his sparkled. He blushed deeply in his cheeks, lowering his head some. He could not believe that he had just done that, especially to Hatsuharu! He smirked sheepishly, before looking over at Yuki. "Oh, look… its Yuki," he chuckled faintly.

Yuki looked up at the two who were just making out. His face was still rather pale, fear filled his eyes. He did not say anything. He was so speechless.

Haru slowly turned around, looking up at Yuki and Tohru. "Ah, hello Yuki… is it lunch already?" he asked, wondering why the two where up here.

Yuki's face turned deep red from being so angry. "How… how… can you…? HOW!?" he yelled out in frustration, not understanding anything now.

Kyou and Haru blinked, before turning to face each other. They then looked up at Yuki, shrugging their shoulders. "What do you mean, Yuki?" Haru asked, acting clueless.

Yuki glared up at the two, forming both fists at his sides. "I mean, you two! It's impossible!" he growled. "It's gross… "

Kyou tilted his head slightly, as an evil smirk crawled upon his face. "Oh, it's not, Yuki…" he said.

Yuki shook his head, looking away. "It's not! You two couldn't stand each other for more then a minute and now… now, this?!"

Haru looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled softly, turning to Kyou, finally playing along. "We have only been going out a couple of days now," he told him.

Tohru's eyes sparkled softly, clasping her hands together once. "Oh, Haru, Kyou, that's great!" she said with joy. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kyou blushed softly, nuzzling against Haru. He reached over, interchanging his fingers gently with the younger boy. "Thank you Tohru, I'm happy that someone is…"

Haru gripped Kyou's hand back, pulling him into his lap.

Yuki shook his head back and forth, still really upset and confused. "NO!" he shouted. "This… this… can't happen! It's impossible! The cat can not be happy!" He stuttered, pointing at the two. "Haru, don't you care? Don't you care that you will get into trouble? He can't make you happy! Don't you understand anything?"

Haru raised an eyebrow, slowly look over at Kyou. He then slowly looked up at Yuki, never seeing him act like this. Could he be upset, that he was in a 'relationship' with Kyou? "Yuki?" he questioned.

Yuki quickly turned away, tears threatening to fall. "I thought you hated him…" he frowned in reply. He reached up, whipping his eyes. He turned back around after he thought he was fine. "I mean, I thought you had always loved me… so why him?" Yuki was so confused, only wanting answers. What did he see in him? The cat never deserved happiness or ever will.

Haru stood up, walking over to Yuki. He reached over, cupping his cheek. "Yuki, are you jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki's eyes widen, shaking his head no. His cheeks turned red softly, looking away. "No! Haru, I'm with Tohru…" he said, whispering softly.

Haru chuckled softly, smirking in reply. He shook his head, removing his hand. "Well, you know… Kyou can be happy… and so can I. I know it seems weird at first, but I'm actually happy with him. He is actually there for me and I don't have to chase after someone my whole life to get them to notice me."

Yuki slowly looked up towards Haru, feeling guilty now. After all those years, Haru had loved him, yet he rejected it. Why? Yuki does not even know now. He lowered his head as his silver bangs fell over his eyes. "I'm sorry Haru… I guess I never did give you a chance, but it's too late now," he said softly. "But this won't last long. I garmented it…" His eyes slowly looked up at him; a smirk came across his face.

Haru raised an eyebrow, rather confused what he meant by that. "Yuki?" he asked, rather puzzled.

Kyou glared up at the rat, forming the fist. "What the hell do you mean by that, bastard?" he growled. He stood up, clenching his fist tighter at his side.

Yuki looked over at Kyou, smirking evilly, which was rather unnatural for the silver haired boy. "Oh, you'll find out… you won't be happy much longer," he told them. "You'll see."

Kyou's eyes widen, cat ears twitching. "You tell Akito and so help me, I will tell him about you… and… and… Tohru!" he stuttered, pointing at her.

Tohru's eyes widen, slowly looking over at Yuki. She whimpered softly, rather scared now.

Yuki's eyes widen, narrowing quickly towards Kyou. "You wouldn't! He hates your guts!" he told him, slowly falling into a fighting stance.

Kyou laughed in reply, smirking. "You want to bet?"

Yuki glared at him, getting rather pissed off now. "You won't."

The orange haired boy looked over at him, laughing softly. "I will if you tell about Haru and me," he told him.

Yuki rolled his eyes, knowing this was not going to get anywhere at all. "Alright, fine… but if anyone finds out, you know they're going to tell."

Haru stood next to Kyou's side, reaching over, gripping his hand. "Kyou…" he whimpered, looking at him. He tried to calm down the older boy, scared that he would start a fight here and now.

Kyou twitched in reply, frowning in reply. "Fine, I promise…" he said. He moved his hand away from Haru, crisscrossing his arms. He turned his back to Yuki, wishing he got to fight him.

Tohru sighed heavily, smiling weakly. "Are you guys going to the dance?" she asked, looking up at them.

Haru looked over at Kyou, blushing softly in his cheeks. "Yes…" he told her.

Tohru's eyes sparkled, looking up at Yuki. "We can go together! It will be great!"

Kyou twitched slightly, looking up at Haru, then over at Yuki. "Eh…"

Haru's eyes sparkled, nodding in reply. "Yes, that would be great!" he said, looking at Yuki.

Yuki frowned, rolling his eyes.

Kyou turned his back, frowning as well. "Haru," he muttered, crisscrossing his arms, turning his back to him.

Tohru smiled softly, before reaching over. He gripped Yuki's hand, walking towards the door. "Come on, let's go get our lunch," she said. "See you later in class Kyou, bye Hatsuharu." The two disappeared down the stairwell.

Kyou glared up at Haru, before reaching over, smacking him across the head. "Stupid! I didn't want to go with them! Especially with that damn rat being there!" he growled, his eyes were lit up on fire.

Haru twitched slightly, reaching up, rubbing his head where Kyou had hit him. "Ouch, Kyou!" he cried out slightly, looking over at him. "What was that for?"

The orange haired boy glared over at him, forming a fist. "Stupid, we were supposed to surprise them at the dance… now we're going with them? Oh brother…" he muttered, being rather annoyed now.

Haru sweated in reply, before sitting down. "Sorry, I guess I'm not good at this," he told him, looking up at him.

Kyou sighed, shaking his head. He sat next to him, lowering his head. "It's not your fault, but anyways, I better get back to class." He stood up, walking towards the door.

The white and black haired boy looked up at the other, blushing softly in his cheeks. "Hey Kyou?" he asked, standing up.

Kyou raised an eyebrow, turning around on his heels. "Yes?" he questioned.

He looked over at him, as the blush grew darker in his cheeks. "Was that your first kiss?"

Kyou blushed as red as his hair, looking away. "Was it that noticeable?" he asked softly. He began to sweat nervously, hoping that it was not.

Haru laughed in reply, walking up to him. "It can surely use some work," he said, before walking past him. He walked into the stairwell, looking back at him. "Which… I can help with. But anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyou's eyes widen, cheeks turning even darker. "Haru!" he said, lowering his head. He sweated heavily, scratching the back of his head.

Haru just laughed softly, shaking his head. "Silly cat… you know, you are rather cute sometimes," he mumbled, before walking down the stairs.

Kyou's eyes widen, face turned pale. "Cute…?" he stood there, rather confused. "Hey, I'm not cute!" he said, running after him. "I am not cute!"

Author's Note: Well that's chapter two. What did you guys think? Sorry it was short; the Yuki and Kyou fight was getting rather annoying. Well anyways, see you guys next time!


	3. Kyou's Biology Lesson

Author's Note:

Warning: Yaoi is involved. Do not read if you don't like. Rated R for hardcore yaoi, adult situations, and other simular warnings. Do not read if you are underage.

Main pairing: Hatsuharu x Kyou, Yuki x Tohru. Others are possible.

Disclaimer: All original characters and story ideas belong to the one and only Natsuki Takaya. Without her, we wouldn't have our favorite bishounen nor such a wonderful soap opera that Fruits Basket had turn into.

Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 3

It was Wednesday. Three days before the dance. Hatsuharu smiled softly at the thought, never thinking that he would actually get to go to a Valentine's Day Dance, considering, well he was one of the cursed. All of his life, he has hated the curse, never understanding it, much like his fellow cousins. Though, when Kyou came up with this brilliant idea in order to get Yuki back, his heart only began to race harder as he thought about it more.

Haru was always thinking and a lot of the times, that is the reason why he tends to get lost so much. Plus he does not have much of a directional sense anyways. It was partly due to being cursed as the cow. Being such a feminine animal- the cow, another thing that Haru hated. Why could he not be an ox? A cow was so boring and rather disturbing to him, especially being male, yet his zodiac sign was a female cow. He shook his head at the thought, sighing heavily.

He frowned as he remembered what Hatori told him earlier in the day. He had found out about Haru's last test, failing it. Haru was always good in school, usually a straight 'A' student, like most of the Sohma's were. Lately though, all he could think about is Yuki. He shook his head again, forming a fist. "Damn rat..." he muttered under his breath.

Being in love with the Prince, Haru knew that Yuki would never get together with him. Even after how many times of proclaiming his love to his silver-haired cousin, Yuki had never taken the chance or opportunity to even go on a simple date with Hatsuharu. He stopped walking, looking up, frowning in reply. Some how he managed to get lost again. He sweated in reply, looking around the woods, knowing this had to be the right way to Shigure's, but he did not know exactly what direction he was suppose to go in.

"Oh man," he muttered, lowering his head. He sat down on a log near by, frustrated with him self once again.

Black Haru frowned in reply, shaking his head. '_You always seem to get us lost,' _he told his White self.

"It's not my fault," White Haru muttered, scratching the back of his head.

'_It is too. You are always thinking about that damn rat," _he said in reply. _"And besides, you should just give up on that stupid Prince anyways. He has no interest in you." _

Haru closed his eyes, shaking his head no. "I won't stop trying. Even if he may not see things the way I do, I still love him."

"_Love? Ha! You don't even know what this. And don't use that bitch Rin as an example. I'm surprised you even got over her," _he reminded him.

Hare glared at a tree, being rather annoyed with his other self. "Damn it, just leave me alone," he hissed at him, tossing a rock at the ground that he had picked up as he sat down.

"_You can't tell me what to do. Without me, you would be nothing. Who would you have to protect you? Or even to be there to comfort you? You are worthless to when it comes to you being alone. Anyways, why won't you go for someone else? That rat doesn't deserve your love. He never will. He hates you. Why can't you see that?" _

Hatsuharu lowered his head, bringing his knees into his chest. He closed his eyes, listening to his other side. "But who can I love? There is no one that wants me. Rin never did, Yuki doesn't want anything to do with me. Who is there left?" he asked.

Black Haru only laughed when he heard that. He smirked in reply, shaking his head. _"You are truly helpless sometimes. But you know there's someone right in front of your nose that you don't even see it. You even got your self into the mess, and besides I'm sure if you try to seduce him sometime, he'll be on your side. Taming a cat is rather simple to when it comes to getting what you want." _

White Haru raised an eyebrow, rather confused what he was saying. "Who are you talking about?" he questioned.

Black only laughed again, enjoying teasing his other self. _"Just think about it a while, since that is all you do half the time. Anyways, you want to go that way," _he said, pointing towards the north. _"You are so cute when you're helpless sometimes." _

White Haru stood up, blushing in his cheeks. "I am not!" he said, before shaking it off. He began to walk again towards Shigure's house. "Besides, I don't even know who you are talking about."

Black just laughed before disappearing. _"You'll see shortly. Don't worry..." _

The week was going rather quickly for Kyou at least. With a big test coming up on Monday, Kyou had locked his self in his room. He never left the room, unless he had to go to the bathroom, was hungry or thirsty. He found that this method for studying kept him concentrated upon his work, then getting distracted by other things. Kyou studied rather hard for when it came to tests. He hated when things distracted him, especially when he was studying.

Kyou's books, papers and notebooks where spread across the wooden floor. He sat in the center, with a book in his lap and a pad of paper next to him on the floor, with a pencil. Even if it was Shigure's old study that was turned into his bedroom, he did not mind it much. There was a wall to the left side of the room, with a book case that lined the whole wall. It was filled with books, which Kyou has read most of. It kept him occupied.

Next to the bookshelves was a glass door that led out to a balcony. That was Kyou's escape. It made it easy for him to climb onto the roof, when he needed time to think, or just hide from certain people. Next to the glass door was a dresser, four shelves high. In the corner of the room, Kyou had several different sizes of weights that he used practically every day. That also helped to get his mind off of stuff. His futon was folded up next to the weights, along with a sheet and a pillow lied on top.

On top of the dresser were a lamp and a small five by four picture. The picture was hardly seen by anyone else, always hating the way his mother treated him when he was little. How could his own mother hate him so much? He closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to think about other things right now. He went back to studying, sighing heavily.

Yuki had walked in the door, just getting home from school. He had to stay after to help with a few things with the student council to help prepare the preparations for the dance. He glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was almost five o'clock already. He sighed heavily, shaking his head, slipping off his shoes.

An aroma had filled the air. The smell had come from the kitchen, which Tohru was preparing dinner. He smiled softly, as his eyes sparkled. He loved his girlfriend's cooking more then anything in the world. His stomach began to growl, realizing that he had only had eaten breakfast this morning.

Yuki began to move towards the kitchen, before the doorbell echoed the house. He frowned in reply, turning to face the door. Who could it be at this time? He walked over to the door, sliding it open. His eyes widen, face turned pale, not expecting who was standing in at the door. "Hatsuharu?" he questioned, only wondering what brought his black and white haired cousin here.

Hatsuharu looked up, eyes sparkled. He smiled softly, bowing slightly. "Hello Yuki," he said in reply. He was surprised his self that he managed to get here without being three days late.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "What are you doing here, Haru?" he asked, wondering if Haru came to pester him. Haru had always come over to Shigure's to bother him self it seemed like.

"Is Kyou home?" he asked, looking up into his eyes. He shifted his backpack on his back, making it slightly more comfortable to wear.

Yuki's eyes widen, face grew pale. He almost forgot what he saw two days ago. His breathing had begun to grow heavy, thinking about the incident. Seeing that 'kiss' between Hatsuharu and Kyou had scared the silver haired boy, not knowing what came over the two. Why would Haru want to get involved with the cat? The cat always brought misfortune to everyone that gets close to him. Yuki thought that Hatsuharu would have been his first kiss, since that is what all he ever talked about, loved him. But was Yuki wrong? Could they be in love? Or was there something behind it all? With Hatsuharu being here to see Kyou, instead of Yuki, Yuki felt rather disappointed and jealous almost that Haru was not here to see him.

Yuki frowned in reply, looking away with his violet eyes. He tried not to make eye contact with his younger cousin. He formed a fist at his side, breathing heavily. "Why the hell would you want to see that damn rat anyways? Or do you want him to suck your face off, is that it?" he growled under his breath.

Tohru walked down the hallway, hearing the doorbell. She looked up seeing Yuki and then Hatsuharu. Her eyes sparkled softly, smiling in reply. "Good evening Hatsuharu," she greeted the boy. "I didn't know you where coming for a visit."

Hatsuharu looked over at Yuki, grinning sheepishly in reply. He looked over at Tohru, his smile soften. "I'm just here to see Kyou-kun, that's all," he said.

Tohru smiled softly, looking up at him. "Dinner is almost ready, would you like to stay?" she asked.

Yuki's eyes widen, narrowing towards Haru.

Hatsuharu saw Yuki's violet eyes, before smiling in reply. "Yes, I would," he said.

Tohru's eyes sparkled, clapping her hands together once. "Great! I'll set up the table." Tohru walked back into the kitchen, disappearing.

Haru looked over at Yuki, frowning in reply. "Is Kyou here or not? Either way, I'm staying for dinner."

Yuki rolled his eyes, forming both hands into a tight fist. He began to walk towards the kitchen, looking back at him. "He's in his damn room," he muttered, rather angry. Yuki walked into the kitchen, helping Tohru to set the table.

Hatsuharu sighed heavily, before he headed up the stairs. Once he was there, he looked around some, sweating in reply. "Which one was Kyou's again?" he questioned, muttering to his self. He put his finger up to his lips, trying to think. Tohru's room was open, Yuki's was as well. There were three other doors that were closed. He reached over; opening a door, finding it a closet and the next door was Shigure's room. He looked over at the last door, smiling softly. "That wasn't so hard," he said. He reached up, knocking on the door three times.

Kyou's cat ears perked up, frowning in reply. He looked over at the door, narrowing his ruby eyes. "What?!" he growled slightly. "I'm trying to study!" He got really annoyed when Tohru, or Shigure or even that damn rat came to bug him about something when he was trying to study.

Hatsuharu opened the door, standing in the hallway. "Kyou, I need to talk to you..." he said softly, lowering his head.

Kyou's eyes widen, not expecting Haru. He frowned in reply, being even annoyed with him. "What is it?" he growled, before he sighed heavily. He reached over, sipping the last of his soda.

Haru walked into the room, lowering his head. He tossed him several pieces of paper that were stapled together. On the top sheet was marked a big red 'F'. "Hatori found out about that test... and I have a quiz tomorrow. If I don't get at least a 'B' on the quiz tomorrow, I can't go to the dance," he said, sounding rather sad and depressed about it.

Kyou's eyes widen, before he could not help it but to laugh. "I can't believe this! An 'F' in biology?! You have to be kidding me! Oh man, you are stupid," he said, looking up at him.

Haru's metallic eyes widen, glaring at Kyou. "I am not!" he growled, forming a fist. "I just... well was thinking about something else... and kind of forgot about the test," he said softly, lowering his head.

Kyou just laughed some more, shaking his head. He tossed the paper back to him, before looking up at him. "That stuff I aced without a problem. I thought you could handle at least that," he told him. "Anyways, how the hell did Hatori find out about the dance?" he growled, narrowing his eyes at him. He turned real serious at first. "You so better not have told him about what we are doing."

Haru raised an eyebrow, shaking his head no. "I would never! Momiji told him about the test, and he wanted to see what I got," he explained.

Kyou sighed heavily, before he stood up, stretching slightly. He looked over at him, shaking his head. "And what do you expect me to do?" he asked, before he sat back down on the floor.

Hatsuharu sweated in reply, looking over at him. "Well if I don't get a 'B' on tomorrow's quiz, I can't go to the dance. And I know you want to go, so I was wondering if you can help me study for it," he asked, scratching his head a bit nervously.

Kyou twitched slightly, frowning in reply. "Well I do need a break from studying my self," he said. "What's it on?" he asked. Hatsuharu sat down next to him, looking at him. He pulled out his biology book, opening it to the reproductive chapter. "This stuff," he pointed, showing him.

Kyou's eyes widen, before his cheeks turned bright red. "How do you need help with memorizing this stuff?" he growled, looking over at him. He shook his head, sweating in reply.

Haru lowered his head, sighing heavily. "We have to know where it is in the human body... and I just have a hard time remembering where certain things are exactly," he said.

Kyou sighed heavily, before he looked at the human figure on the paper. "Is this everything you need to know for the quiz tomorrow?" he asked. He studied it a bit, trying to think of how Haru would remember it.

Haru nodded in reply, looking over at him. "Yes, we have to fill in the blanks. It will be the same as that."

Kyou scratched his chin, before getting an idea. He stood up, moving behind Haru. He sat behind him, before pulling the book closer. "Ok, now remember to where I touch the areas on you, alright?" he asked, looking at him.

Haru's eyes widen, feeling that Kyou was only inches away from him. His cheeks turned bright red, before nodding in reply. "Ok," he said softly, lowering his head.

Kyou began to place his hand on several places on Haru's stomach, telling them what they are. He did not realize what he was doing at first, but he was kind of enjoying it his self. His own breathing had picked up, moving closer to Haru. "And this is your groin," he said, reaching down, rubbing Haru's leg gently.

Haru's cheeks were bright red. His eyes were closed as a soft moan escaped the younger boy's lips. "Kyou..." he said softly.

Kyou blushed in his cheeks, before his hand moved towards Haru's harden crotch. "And this... is your well, you know," he said softly, into his ear. What was going on with Kyou? His body was taking over instead of his mind. Yet, Kyou kind of liked it. It felt nice to be close to someone like this.

Haru's cheeks turned even brighter when he did not think they could get any redder. He leaned back into the touch, moaning in reply. "Kyou... it hurts," he whispered, reaching up, running his hand though the orange hair.

Kyou smirked softly, before reaching down; his hand was placed up on his crotch. He closed his eyes, nuzzling against his neck. He was about to kiss his neck, before there was a knock on the door. Kyou's face turned bright red, before he pulled back, looking away. "What is it?" he growled, his breathing had became rather heavy.

Haru had moved slightly away from Kyou as well, his heart was still pounding. He could not believe what just happened between the two. His cheeks were dark red, trying to catch his breath. If someone did not knock, how far would it have gone?

Tohru opened the door, looking over at the two. "Ah, I see you guys are doing homework," she said, smiling softly. "Dinner is ready," she told them. She closed the door, leaving the two boys alone.

Kyou looked over at Haru, before standing up. He moved away from him, brushing his own hair out of face. "Don't think of that as being something, Haru... I got a little carried away," he muttered, looking out of the balcony door, sighing heavily.

Haru sweated in reply, before lowering his head. "Do you not want it to be something?" he asked.

Kyou narrowed his ruby eyes towards the cow, forming a fist at his side. "First of all, we aren't even a real couple. Secondly, I'm not gay, and thirdly, if I was gay, I wouldn't do that kind of stuff without being on several dates first," he muttered, before looking away. He walked over towards the door. He opened it, looking back at him. "I'm going to go eat. Meet me after school on the roof tomorrow so I know how you did on the quiz." Kyou walked out of the room, walking down the stairs afterwards. He shoved his hands into his pockets, rather annoyed that Haru would want anything like that. Why the hell would he want the cat anyways?

Haru sat there, rather confused. His emotions were going off in a different direction for Kyou. Could Kyou really want a real relationship? Or was he just teasing him? But Haru knew he liked it when Kyou was like that. He wanted only more now, but what would he do about it? He was so confused, not knowing what was right in front of him.

All his life he thought he had loved his silver-haired cousin, Yuki. But after what Kyou had just done, Hatsuharu's heart began to beat for someone else now. Was this truly a crush? Hatsuharu didn't realize until now what Black Haru had meant earlier. Did that mean that he wanted Kyou instead of Yuki? He was so confused right now, not knowing what to do. He stood up, walking towards the door of Kyou's room. He looked back into it, before seeing the picture. He had never seen Kyou's mother before, suspecting that was her. He smiled softly, before walking out, heading downstairs to dinner.

Author's Note: Wow, finally done. It took me most of the day, taking several breaks to write, but it's done. I hope you guys will enjoy it! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Anyways, until next time, bai bai!


	4. Black or White?

Author's Note:

Warning: Yaoi is involved. Please do not read if you are underage.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or story ideas that originally came from Fruits Basket or from its creator: Natsuki Takaya. Thanks to her that she gave us all these wonderful characters and how soap opera-ish Fruits Basket had become.

Main pairing: Hatsuharu x Kyou.

Happy Holidays! Hopefully I'll get Chapter 5 posted before the New Year. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hatsuharu slowly walked down the stairs. He told Tohru that he was going to stay for dinner, but feeling like this? His cheeks were still bright red and his breathing was very unsteadily. He couldn't calm his self after what Kyou had done. He gulped in his throat, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, scared to go in the dinning room, especially like this. He couldn't let the other's know what was really happening to him.

Black shook his head, smirking in reply. _'I told you would see it sooner or later,' he said. 'He's not bad either. And the kitty seems to like it as well.'_

Haru's eyes widen, shaking his head. "No!" he said, sliding down the wall. His heart continued to race and beat heavily against his chest. He couldn't control his self much longer, hating this feeling, but he liked it in a way.

Black laughed, loving to mess with his other self. _'Don't deny it any more then you want,' he said. 'You know you want him.'_

The black and white haired Sohma was only confusing his self more. He brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head into his knees. "I love Yuki and no one else," he told his self.

Inside, Black just was getting annoyed. Why couldn't his other self see that Yuki was nothing to him? _'Damn it, get over that stupid rat! He's no good for you. Besides, you and Kyou can really have something. After all, he's not that bad looking. He's gorgeous.'_

Haru's eyes widen, blushing brightly in his cheeks after what Black said. "Gorgeous?" he repeated softly, not knowing what to think. He gulped once again in his throat, lowering his head.

_'My my, see...? Isn't he though?' Black reassured him. 'I know he said he isn't gay his self, but he's also never been with someone truly. You have to help him to become this way. And I know we can make it work. I know you want him, my love,'_ Black lectured his other self.

Haru's cheeks grew bright red, his breathing only grew harder. "I don't know what I want any more..." he said, closing his eyes. He leaned against his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Footsteps echoed upon the wooden floor, before Kyou looked down at Hatsuharu. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what the boy was doing on the floor. "Haru?" he questioned.

Haru's eyes flashed open, looking slowly up towards the orange haired cousin in front of him. "Kyou!" he said, not expecting anyone to notice him.

Kyou scratched the back of his head, looking at the other. "What the hell are you doing down here on the floor? Tohru was wondering if you were coming to join us for dinner or not. She even made you a vegetarian dish," he said.

Haru's eyes widen, blushing in reply. He slowly pushed his self up, off the floor. He lowered his head, sweating in reply. Did Kyou hear him? That's all he could think about. "Yes, I'm coming," he said. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, blushing brightly in his cheeks. He hoped that Kyou didn't questioned him about what he was doing on the hallway floor, not knowing how to explain it, let alone talking to his self.

Kyou sweated in reply, watching his cousin's every move. Something was up with him and he couldn't figure it out. He shook his head, following him back into the kitchen for dinner. Though what was Haru doing on the hallway floor?

At dinner, Yuki and Tohru sat on one side of the table, while Hatsuharu sat across from Yuki, sitting next to Kyou; while Kyou sat next to Haru and across from Tohru. Shigure sat at the end, sipping his green tea. He smiled softly, before raising an eyebrow, looking up at the four youngsters. It was rather quiet at the table. Kyou and Yuki weren't fighting and Haru had joined them for dinner. "Hmm... it's so quiet," he said, before he reached down with his chop sticks, taking some of the noodles into his mouth.

Kyou and Yuki both glared up at Shigure, before they looked away. Kyou crisscrossed his arms, hating to share the table with him. Yuki was annoyed that Haru had to stay for dinner. Let alone that Tohru even went through extra strength to make him a vegetarian meal.

Tohru felt the unsteadiness and nervousness in the room, wanting to brighten things up. She smiled softly, looking at Kyou and Haru. "Kyou, are you guys going to rent tuxedos?" she asked, smiling weakly in reply.

Kyou looked over at Tohru, not wanting Shigure to know that they were going to the dance, let alone 'together'. "I don't know yet," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh? Dance?" Shigure perked up his head, glancing up at the four. "I use to love dances, they were an escape for us," he said, smiling weakly. "Besides, since when did Kyou wanted to go to a dance?" he asked.

Kyou glared over at Shigure, pounding his fist into the table. "It's none of your damn business, stupid dog," he hissed under his breath.

Hatsuharu, Yuki and Tohru jumped slightly by Kyou's response. Haru reached over gently, under the table, gripping Kyou's other hand. "Kyou, calm down," he whispered softly.

Kyou looked over at Haru, before taking a deep breath in before he got really annoyed.

Shigure raised an eyebrow, looking at Kyou and Haru, before glancing over at Yuki and Tohru. "I presume that you are going with Tohru, Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki rolled his eyes, nodding slightly in reply. "Yes, but at least I'm not going with the cat," he coughed under his breath.

Shigure looked over at Kyou. "Kyou's got a date?" he asked, smirking in reply, loving to tease him.

Kyou's face got red, glaring over at Yuki. "Damn it, rat! Leave him out of this!" He hissed, reaching over the table, grabbing him by the neck.

Hatsuharu's cheeks grew bright red, lowering his head.

Shigure's eyes widen, face grew pale. "Him?" He questioned, being so left out of everything. "Yuki, you're not serious, are you?"

Yuki glanced over at Shigure, smirking in reply. "He's sitting in this room. They've been sucking each other's faces off during school," he said, feeling Kyou's grip only grew tighter.

Shigure slowly turned over to Hatsuharu, then glanced up at Kyou, rather disgusted. He burst out into laughter, pointing at them.

Kyou gripped Yuki only tighter, nearly standing on the table now. "You damn rat! I told you to leave him out of this!" he hissed.

Tohru reached over, trying to stop them, before she grabbed onto Yuki, before she realized what she did. Yuki poofed into his cursed formed as the rat. He stood there on the table, frowning in reply.

Kyou glared over at Tohru, ready to go towards her. "Stay out of this!" He yelled at her.

Yuki's eyes widen, glaring up at him. "Don't yell at my girlfriend, stupid cat!" he yelled back.

Hatsuharu stood there with his face lowered. His white bangs covered his sadden eyes, wishing the two wouldn't fight like this or that Shigure found out about them. He slowly looked up at Kyou, tears in his eyes. "If you don't want to go to the dance with me, you should have never asked!" he sobbed, before he stood up quickly, running out of the room.

Kyou blinked slightly, before he stopped. He slowly sat back down, not knowing why Hatsuharu was so upset about it. After all, they're not a real couple. He lowered his head, trying to figure it out.

Tohru's eyes widen, looking at Kyou. "Kyou, you should go talk to him," she said.

Yuki rolled his eyes, before he moved into Tohru's lap, clinging to her. "I knew something was weird going on between you two," he said, directing it towards Kyou. "Besides, Haru would never go out with you anyways. I knew he had too much dignity and pride to go out with anyone of the likes of you. Let alone, that he loves me. You couldn't get anyone that you wanted, if you tried."

Kyou looked over towards Yuki, his face turned pale at what he said. He thought about it, closing his eyes. Haru was the closest thing that he had to ever being in a real relationship. He never knew how much he wanted something like that, let alone to not to be alone. He stood up slowly, running to go find Haru.

Shigure had finally stopped laughing, before he looked over at Tohru and Yuki. "Why... why... would Haru want something like that?" he asked, rather serious.

Yuki poofed back into his human self, changing quickly into his clothes. "That's what I was like," he replied. "I mean, at least he had some taste when he said he was in love with me, but now the cat?"

Kyou quickly ran after Haru, seeing that he had run out the door, without putting his boots on. He frowned in reply, looking around, confused where the younger Sohma had disappeared to so fast. The Sohma woods were also rather large part of the property, let alone with Haru having no directional sense, he couldn't get very far without getting lost. Plus it was getting dark. "Haru!" he cried out, scared for the other.

Why was Kyou like this all the sudden? He continued to run down the path, ruby eyes narrowed, searching for the any presence of the other. "HARU!" he yelled once again, coughing slightly. After all, did he really care for the other? Haru was one of his only true people that he would consider a friend.

Haru had gotten a few feet out into the woods, before he lost his sense of direction. He stopped slightly, before he tripped and fell down a side of a rough hill. He winced in pain, crying out slightly, before he was thrown to the bottom of the slope. Dirt covered his school uniform, tearing it in several places.

He lied there, with his face into the dirt. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, so upset from what Kyou said. Even if it was never meant to be real, he wanted to be happy. And the dance? The dance was his first big dance he's been asked out by anyone, let alone his best friend.

Ever since Haru could remember, he had always thought of Kyou as his best friend. Since they were little, Kyou would practice with Haru on their karate at the dojo. Haru closed his eyes tightly; tears stained his dirt-covered face. His whole body ached, not wanting to get up.

_'See what you got your self into?'_ Black said, smirking in reply.

Haru rolled his eyes, not needing him right now. "It's you're own damn fault," he said.

_'My fault? I'm not the one that got so damn emotional over a stupid cat fight,'_ he reminded him.

Haru closed his eyes, covering his head tightly. "Just leave me alone!" he cried out.

Black shook his head, reaching down, running his hand through the other's hair. _'My love... I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy. Too be happy with him,' _he said softly, trying to calm him down.

Haru closed his eyes tightly; fresh tears began to run down his pale cheeks. "I don't know what to do any more... I thought I loved Yuki... but I love Kyou..." he said, sobbing heavily.

Kyou stood on top of the hill, before his eyes widen in terror. "Hatsuharu!" he cried out, before he carefully moved down the hill.

Haru's eyes widen, slowly looking over at Kyou. He tried to push his self off the ground, but his body ached terribly. He collapsed to the ground, wincing in reply. "Kyou..." he said softly, blushing brightly in his cheeks. Why did Kyou come after him?

Kyou ran to his side, reaching down, kneeling beside him. "Oh Haru, I'm so sorry," he said, lowering his head. He studied the other's body, inspecting it to see if he was truly injured somewhere. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Haru nodded slowly in reply, before he looked up into Kyou's eyes. "Why did you come after me?" he asked.

Kyou blinked slightly, before he looked down at Haru, rather confused by the statement. "Why?" he asked his self, not even knowing why his self. He lowered his head, sitting there for several moments, thinking about it. 'Why did I come after him anyways?' Kyou asked. He narrowed his ruby eyes towards the other, shaking his head. "I was worried about you, that's why."

Haru's metallic eyes did not move off of the other. "What do you mean worried?" he asked, not understanding the other. "It's not like we're in a relationship that you should be worried about me..." Haru muttered rather scowling-like under his breath.

Kyou's eyes widen quickly, standing up, looking down at him. "Haru!" he growled, forming a fist at his side. "Look, I'm sorry I've said those things at dinner... and... and I do want to go to the dance," he said.

Haru closed his eyes, listening to what the other said. "Kyou... "he said softly, sobs nearly had disappeared.

Kyou's eyebrow rose slightly, looking down at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Thanks for asking me to be your date," he said, smiling weakly in reply. He slowly tried to push his self off the ground once again, looking up at him. "It means a lot to me."

Kyou blushed softly in his cheeks, looking away. "It's nothing... besides, we're doing this to get Tohru to be mine and Yuki to be yours," he said.

Haru lowered his head, closing his eyes. That was the original plan. But now Haru had realized he did not want Yuki any more. But how can he tell this to Kyou? Let alone, talk to Kyou about how he feels? He blushed deeply in his cheeks, looking up at him. "Kyou, I know we'll have a fun time at the dance either way."

Kyou smiled softly, nodding in reply. "Yes, I know," he said.

Haru slowly tried to stand up, before he winced in reply, as his ankle felt like it was going to give in. He fell back to the ground, holding it.

Kyou's eyes widen, seeing this. He rushed to Haru's side, reaching down, lifting him up with his support. He had Haru resting on his shoulder, feeling bad that he sprained or fractured his ankle because of him. "Come on, let's get you inside. We'll call Hatori to check up on that ankle of yours and that way you don't have to walk home," he said.

Haru nodded in reply, before he slowly limped back towards the house with Kyou. He had fallen in silence and thought, not knowing why Kyou was being so nice to him now. Did he really want Tohru that bad? Was he only using him for the original plan? He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Haru had to come up with a new plan. An impossible plan to get make Kyou his. A smirk slowly grew upon his face, loving the idea already.


	5. Confused Dragon

Author's Note:

Warning: Yaoi is involved. Do not read if you don't like. Rated R for yaoi, adult situations, and other similar warnings. Do not read if you are underage!

Sorry that I had not updated sooner. I had been through a rather stressful time. I've transferred colleges for this semester and I'm adjusting to it slowly. I also had been rather busy. I have not been in a Furuba mood in such a long time, and I apologize. This is one fan fic that I do wish to finish. I also was in a writer's block and still slightly am for chapter 6.

Anyways, here's chapter 5. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 5

After Kyou had helped Hatsuharu back to Shigure's house, everyone was relieved that Haru was fine. Haru sat on the living room couch, with his ankle propped up. It was swollen. There was no doubt that he had twisted it, sprained it or even broken it. He could not believe that he did such a thing with not even two days left before the Valentine's Day dance. Everyone seemed so concerned for Haru, swarming over the white and black haired boy.

Kyou sat next to Haru, hoping that he was alright. His ankle was in pretty bad shape, or so it looked at least. His ruby eyes narrowed towards the novelist, frowning in reply. "Damn it Shigure, call Hatori already," he hissed, getting rather irritated that the damn dog has not called the doctor yet.

Shigure was standing to the side of the couch, looking over at Kyou. "I'm on it," he frowned, picking up the phone. He dialed the family doctor, smiling softly in reply. He has not talked or seen Hatori in a while and was happy that he had a reason to get the doctor over to his house.

Tohru was in the kitchen, gathering some ice into a bag for Haru's ankle. She could not believe of what was happening. This week had been so confusing, let alone the whole situation with Haru and Kyou. She had grabbed a towel, walking out of the kitchen. She had walked over to the younger Sohma, placing the towel upon the swollen area of his ankle.

She then had carefully placed the bag of ice upon Haru's ankle. "Here is some ice for you, Haru," she said, smiling weakly. She was worried as well that Haru would not be able to go to the dance now with his ankle being like this.

Hatsuharu winced slightly from the cold sensation. He bit on the bottom of his lip, eyes closed slightly from the discomfort. He then opened them after a minute, breathing heavily. "Thank you," he replied, trying to smile weakly. The pain in his ankle was bearable, let alone with the ice upon it, it began to sting.

Yuki looked over at Kyou, rather confused as well of all this. He did not understand anything about his orange haired cousin and with this nonsense of him dating Hatsuharu. He still could not and will not believe and accept that the two were dating, let alone even possibly in love. Was it just all an act? Or could it be real? Yuki formed a fist, leaning against the wall, narrowing his violet eyes towards the other.

He smirked sheepishly, chuckling faintly. "You know now that Haru will not be able to go to the dance on Friday, especially with his ankle," he mentioned, before he pushed his self off the wall with his foot. He had his arms crisscrossed over his chest; his silver hair fell over his pale face.

Kyou raised an eyebrow, looking over towards Yuki. His face grew pale, not wanting that to happen. "He will be fine," he replied.

Yuki just laughed after hearing that comment. "Fine? We will see what Hatori says when he gets here," he said with a chuckle. He was rather amused by the two. "After all, this is your fault Kyou."

Haru's metallic eyes widen, looking up at his elder cousin. His face turned pale, shaking his head. "But it…" he said, getting cut off by Kyou sharply.

Kyou stood up from the couch, forming a fist. He rolled up his blue sleeves, not believing that Yuki just said that. "It is not my fault!" he yelled, face turned rather red.

Yuki shook his head, violet eyes appearing through his silver locks towards the cat. "It is so," he snorted slightly, not believing that Kyou did not blame his self for this. "If you would have treated Haru with more respect, this would not have happened. Let alone it is rather disgusting that you two… are well, like this."

Shigure had answered a door after hearing the two bickering. He frowned in reply, hoping his house would not be destroyed tonight. He looked up at Hatori, smiling in reply. He then looked down, seeing the blonde headed Sohma. "Ah, I see you are babysitting tonight?" he asked, chuckling softly.

Momiji's honeysuckled eyes sparkled, looking up at Shigure. "Is Tohru home?" he asked, giggling in reply. Momiji loved coming over here. It was always fun, let alone there were a lot of people to play with here.

Shigure nodded in reply, looking down at him. "She sure is, she's in the living room," he replied, chuckling softly, looking back up at Hatori.

Momiji giggled softly, running with his arms spread out like an airplane. "Wee!" he giggled, disappearing around the corner.

Shigure stepped a side for the boy, then waited for Hatori. "I am sorry for bothering you this late," he apologized, followed by a slight bow from the head.

Hatori stood at the door way, wearing his white doctor's jacket. He also had his medical bag with him as well. "Don't worry about it," he replied, stepping in the house. He closed the door after him. "After all, I am the family doctor," he said.

Shigure chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Your patient is in the living room," he motioned with his arms. "Would you like some tea?"

Hatori began to walk down the hallway, stopping as he heard that. He looked back towards Shigure, smiling weakly. "Tea would be nice," he replied. He headed towards the living room as Shigure walked into the kitchen to his right.

Momiji's eyes sparkled, seeing that everyone was home. His eyes widen, seeing Haru's ankle. "Aw, Haru's hurt?" he whimpered, running over to him, studying the ankle.

Haru sweated in reply, not knowing that Hatori had to bring him today. He looked up towards Tohru after hearing the loud crash from Kyou and Yuki fighting once again. "They are fighting again," he muttered, shaking his head.

Momiji's eyes widen, looking up towards where the wall would be, sweating in reply. "Kyou got his butt kicked again," he said in a whiny voice.

Yuki brushed off his hands, turning around. He headed towards the hallway, before stopping. He looked up at Hatori, sweating in reply. "Ah, Hatori," he greeted the elder man. "Just to let you know, Kyou's the reason why Haru hurt his ankle." Yuki had walked past the doctor, heading up the stairs to return to his homework.

Shigure walked into the room after putting a pot of tea on the stove. His eyes widen, seeing that his house was once again, destroyed. "My house! Kyou! Yuki! Can't you two ever fight outside for once?" he cried out, pouting in reply.

Momiji giggled softly, sitting on the couch next to Haru. He kicked his feet, having fun just sitting here, watching them. "Kyou lost again," he said.

Kyou was outside, sulking as usual. "It wasn't my damn fault! It's the damn rat's fault! Why does everyone blame me?" he growled, looking at Shigure.

Hatori shook his head, frowning in reply. He could not understand how Shigure could put up with this every day. He sweated in reply, looking over at Hatsuharu, needing to take care of him. "May I be alone with my patient, please?" he asked, looking towards Shigure then.

Shigure nodded in reply. "Yes," he said. He looked over at Kyou, heading towards the hallway. "Come on Kyou, I'm going to have to take out the money from your account to pay for the damages," he mentioned.

Kyou's eyes widen, glaring over at the dog. "It was not my fault! Make the damn estate pay for the damages!" he growled. He followed the dog out of the room.

Tohru looked over at Momiji, smiling weakly. "Come on Momiji, let's go make a snack," she said. She led him into the kitchen, humming softly in reply.

Momiji's eyes widen, giggling in reply. "Ok!" he said excitedly. He skipped behind here, leaving the living room.

Hatori sweated slightly in reply, watching them. He moved over to Hatsuharu, kneeling before him. He looked down at his ankle, frowning in reply. "Looks like you've done a number on your ankle," he said. He looked up at the boy, "you're rather lucky though, Haru." He reached down, grabbing the ankle gently. "It looks like you only twisted it."

Haru sighed in relieve as he heard the news. "Phew," he replied. "So can I still go to the dance on Friday?" he asked curiously.

Hatori looked up at the adolescent, still not sure why the boy would want to go to the dance. "If you rest your ankle and don't do anything too physical that could damage it more, then it should be fine," he told the other. "As long as you pass your biology quiz tomorrow, remember that Haru."

Haru gulped in his throat, forgetting about the quiz. His cheeks slowly turned a light rose color, thinking of the little biology lesson he had had with Kyou earlier in the evening. "Oh yeah," he muttered, sweating in reply. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. He hoped he could pass the quiz.

Hatori had pulled out a bandage and butterfly clip out of his medical bag. He reached down, lifting Haru's ankle up slightly. He began to bandage the swollen ankle. "Make sure you ice the ankle again before you go to bed tonight, as well as tomorrow before school," he mentioned. He finished wrapping the ankle, attaching the butterfly clip to hold it in place. "Why do you want to go to the dance so badly by the way?" he asked.

Haru's eyes widen, face turned bright red. He looked down at the other, gulping in his throat. He turned his head quickly away from the elder Sohma, not knowing what to respond. "You wouldn't approve," he replied, frowning in reply. He closed his eyes, gripping his jeans rather tightly.

Hatori looked up at the other, shaking his head. "You're going with Kyou, aren't you?" he asked, knowing that is what it had to be.

Haru's eyes quickly glanced over at Hatori. His face turned pale, gulping in reply. "How did you know?" he asked, sweating in reply. A blush turned only dark upon Haru's cheeks.

"Gut feeling," he replied. He frowned in reply, closing his medical bag. He stood up, glancing down at the boy. "Haru this is not a wise choice," he muttered.

Haru lowered his head, hand formed into a fist at his side. He frowned in reply, not understanding why Hatori was not supporting this. "It's just one date…" he said. He could not believe that he was getting lectured by him here and now.

Outside the living room, Kyou stood behind the wall. He leaned against it, over hearing Hatori and Hatsuharu. Why was Haru so set on going to the dance with him? He frowned in reply, narrowing his eyes towards the room. What was he thinking when he ever thought up this plan of revenge? He shook his head, narrowing his eyes to the floor, listening to the two.

Hatori had button his lab coat back up, frowning in reply. "You know that the cat can not love, Hatsuharu," he reminded him. He shifted his feet slightly, glancing over at the boy. "Everything that the cat gets close to, things never go right for them. The cat was never loved even by his own mother, let alone anyone else in this family. When he turns eighteen, he would be locked away. Would you want that to be sooner? "

Kyou's eyes widen when he heard Hatori say this. Did Haru love him? His cheeks turned bright red, before he moved away from the wall. He headed up towards upstairs, not believing any of this. Why would Haru love him? Why would anyone love the cat? How can Hatori say such things about him? He was so confused and puzzled, not knowing what to do.

Haru's metallic eyes slowly looked upon the doctor; a frown came across his face. "No," he muttered under his breath. "That should not matter at all! Kyou should be able to love whom ever he wants to and to live his life like any of the rest of us!" Haru said, raising his voice. He was getting rather annoyed with Hatori, not understanding him.

Hatori looked out of the corner of his eye towards the youth. "It's still not wise Hatsuharu," he said. He headed towards the living room, before stopping. He turned around, facing him. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again, like what Rin did to you."

Haru glared up at him, fingers digging into the palms of his hands. His knuckles began to turn white, not believing that Hatori just said that. "Just leave me alone!" he cried out, tears began to build in his eyes. Why couldn't Hatori just let him be happy for once?

Hatori walked out of the living room. He frowned in reply, looking back towards it. He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. _'I just don't want you hurt like I was, Haru…Heartbreak is an evil thing,'_ he said in his mind. He moved into the dinning room, finding Shigure, Momiji and Tohru.

Momiji's eyes widen, holding a rice ball in his hands. His eyes were filled with concerned, worried about Hatsuharu. "Is Haru alright?" he asked.

Tohru and Shigure glanced up at the doctor, waiting to hear the answer.

Hatori looked down upon the blonde boy. His face was rather emotionless, let alone his raven hair covered his eyes. "He was rather lucky. He only twisted it."

Tohru sighed happily, smiling in reply. "Good. He can go to the dance, right?" she asked.

Hatori nodded in reply, before he knelt down at the table, across from Shigure. "Yes. He will need to stay off of it today and tomorrow and it should heal," he told her.

Momiji giggled in reply, putting his hands in the air, excited. "Haru can be my date for the dance!" he said excitedly.

Tohru and Shigure only laughed in response to what he had said.

Momiji blinked slightly, sweating in reply. He looked up at them, frowning in reply. "What?" he whined, wanting to know why they were laughing at him.

Shigure looked over at Tohru, smiling weakly in reply. "Haru is going with Kyou," he replied.

Momiji's brown eyes widen, face turned pale. "Haru and Kyou?" he questioned, lowering his head.

Tohru nodded in reply, looking over at Momiji. "Yep, they're going together. Maybe you can ask someone else, Momiji," she said.

Momiji pouted in reply, lowering his head. "Aw. But I wanted to go with Hatsuharu!" he replied.

Everyone just laughed, besides for Hatori. Hatori looked over at Momiji, shaking his head. "Momiji, let's go. Shigure, can you help Hatsuharu to the car?" he asked.

Momiji blinked, looking up at the doctor. He frowned in reply, lowering his head. "But I want to stay longer," he pouted, standing up slowly.

"Let's go now, Momiji," Hatori muttered, standing up.

Shigure nodded in reply, standing up as well. He moved into the living room, helping Haru up. He smiled weakly, helping Haru walk along his side. He helped him down the hallway, looking up at Hatori and Momiji who was putting on their shoes. "Too bad you two couldn't stay longer," Shigure muttered softly. He really wanted to visit with Hatori longer.

Hatori looked up at Shigure, shaking his head. "Sorry, I got a lot of things to do tonight," he told him. "Plus I have to get Momiji back home, as well as Hatsuharu."

Shigure nodded in reply, slipping on his slippers. "Maybe some other time then?" he asked.

Hatori nodded in reply, opening the door. "Maybe," he replied. He walked out of the door, stepping down off the porch. He walked to the car, opening the driver's door. Momiji had followed the other, giggling softly as he ran out with his arms out like an airplane.

Shigure helped Hatsuharu carefully to the car. He looked at the boy, then up at Hatori. He opened the door for Haru, helping him in very, very carefully. He did not want to hurt the boy or to let him get hurt again.

Momiji was running around the car, giggling in reply.

Hatori looked over at him, frowning in reply. "Momiji, get in the car now," he muttered, rather annoyed. He slid in the car, closing the car door behind him.

Momiji pouted in reply, sticking his tongue out at Hatori. "Mnn…" he said. He ran over to the passenger door, opening it. He bounced in the car, kicking his feet as he sat down, full of energy.

Shigure closed the door after Haru was situated. He moved a few feet back from the car, smiling weakly. He knew for sure he would have to go back to writing his novel after they left. That is why partly he wanted them to stay so he would not have to work.

Hatori looked up at Shigure, waving to him after he started the car. He put his seat belt on, before he drove away. He headed back towards the main Sohma Estate.

He frowned in reply, glancing up in the rare view mirror. He saw his younger cousin, seeing that he looked rather upset and mad. He looked back towards the road. He knew he would have to tell Akito eventually. How could he tell the headmaster of Kyou and Haru? He gripped the stirring wheel, not knowing what to do. Should he let Haru be happy for once? Or should he tell Akito about the two? He sighed heavily, getting rather frustrated with his self. What should he do?


End file.
